


Troubles To Triumph

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin and Howie had been trying to have a child for a few years, and finally, their miracle comes.





	Troubles To Triumph

Howie looked down at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently. Once again, Kevin was late. He shook his head, exasperated. They were on trying to make their way to Nick and Brian’s place, their goddaughter’s birthday party starting in a half hour. 

“Kevin! Get your skinny ass down here!” Howie yelled up the stairs, as he went to make sure that the present was by the front door. 

“Hold onto your hair, I’m right here” Kevin huffed as he walked down the stairs, pulling his green t-shirt down, fixing his hair. 

“Finally. God, I forgot how bad you can be” Howie looked over at his husband, a smile on his face. Kevin came over and wrapped his arms around Howie, a small hand laying on his belly, rubbing softly. 

“Kevin, there is nothing there. I am barely pregnant” Howie chided, as he yawned softly. Exhaustion was kicking his butt, and he didn’t know how long he would be able to stand at the party. 

“I don’t care. That’s my baby boy or girl in there” Kevin was still shocked that Howie was pregnant. They had been trying for a long time, their heart breaking more with each negative pregnancy test. 

“This baby is a miracle. We were about to give up, and start the adoption process, when we were blessed with this baby” Howie softly rubbed his belly as well, as Kevin grabbed the present, Howie following him to the car. 

“Cannot believe that little Emilie is two today” Kevin adored their goddaughter, the perfect blend of his cousin and Nick. 

“I know! Seems just like yesterday that Nick was calling us, panicking that Brian had passed out when he told him that he was in labor. I thought you were going to kill him” Howie laughed at the memory. 

“I nearly was. But that little girl is so worth it” Kevin smiled softly, as they made their way to Nick and Brian’s. 

Twenty minutes later, they were hanging with AJ, Nick, and Brian, as their kids ran around with Emilie’s friends from preschool. AJ and his wife had had twins a couple years earlier, the two as rambunctious and mischievous as their father had been. 

“How are Caleb and Allie doing?” Howie asked AJ, who sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Giving me grey hairs daily, my mom tells me I was as bad as they are. I don’t know how she survived” AJ groaned as he saw Allie getting ready to jump off the slide. 

“Allison Lyra McLean! What do you think you are doing?” AJ marched over and snatched his daughter up, placing her on the ground. 

“No more daredevil stunts. I do not want to have to go to the hospital with you” Allie nodded and ran off to play with Emilie. 

AJ traveled back to stand with his brothers, sneaking glances at Howie. Things had been odd lately, and he had a feeling his best friend was hiding something. 

“So ,  what’s going on with Howie, Kevin?” he asked, and Kevin shrugged, shaking his head.

“He’s fine, working a lot. Wish he would slow down, but you know our Sweet D is a people pleaser” Kevin watched his husband talk with Brian, subtly grilling him on his pregnancy. No one knew that Howie was pregnant, they were going to tell the  guys  tonight, after the party was over. 

“I get it man. Howie is  go , go, go, all the time. Been that way since we were kids” AJ knew there was something else going on, but decided not to push it. 

That night, after the birthday girl was in bed, Howie asked Nick, Brian, and AJ to stay behind for a few minutes. AJ nodded at his wife, who got the twins in the car .  AJ hel ped  her, telling her that he would get a ride home from Kevin and Howie. They kissed, and AJ made his way back into the home. 

“What’s going on? Kyra is getting the twins  home,  Kev I’ll need a ride home” Kevin nodded, and turned to his husband. 

“I’m pregnant” Howie smiled, as Nick, Brian, and AJ gasped. They grinned and congratulated the happy couple. The three knew about Kevin and Howie’s struggles to get pregnant. 

“I’m 6 weeks, due in November” Howie leaned against Kevin, who wrapped his long arms around the younger man, resting his hand on Howie’s bloated stomach. 

“That’s awesome! More cousins!” Brian enthused, very happy for his cousin and Howie, sending a prayer up for a healthy pregnancy for Howie. 

“Can’t wait to see this baby, he or she is going to be adorable! Are you finding out the gender?” Nick asked, as he wrapped his own arms around Brian, laying his head on top of the older blonde’s. 

“No, we are going to wait” Kevin stated, as Howie nodded, and yawned softly. 

“Okay we need to get home, and get to bed, I am exhausted” Howie stretched, and hugged Nick and Brian goodbye, promising to talk to them in a couple of days. 

The next two months sped by, and Howie slowly expanded. Kevin lavished attention on his husband, who was slowly going crazy, having had to threaten Kevin several times to keep his hands off his belly, or he would be banned from touching it. 

“Kevin Scott! What did I tell you half an hour ago?” Howie screeched, as he felt a hand on his belly for the fourth time in 2 hours. 

“Sorry baby, I just love your belly so much” Kevin knew he was  on thin ice , but he loved seeing his husband pregnant with his child. 

“Cool it, or you are banned for a week, I am dead serious” Howie resumed making dinner, Kevin going off to sit out back for a while. 

A month passed,  Howie was now 20 weeks pregnant, and was walking towards his car one day, when he passed an alleyway, and heard a little cry come from down the alley. Alarmed and curious, he looked both ways, before darting down the alley. 

“What in heaven’s name?” Howie looked and saw a disbelieving sight. A box was shaking, and a small puppy was within, yipping softly. Howie picked the pup up, holding it to his chest, the pup licking his chin. He walked back out of the alley, and looked at the pup. 

“ You are adorable, I know Kevin has been wanting a puppy, maybe you will be it.  Let’s go get you checked out” the puppy softly barked, and laid against Howie’s chest, as he made his way to the emergency vet that he knew was close by. 

He opened the door to the vet, and went to the desk, explaining the situation. He was quickly sent to the back, and waited for the vet. Twenty minutes later, he found out that the puppy was a B eagle , female, and wouldn’t grow much bigger than she was now. The pup was perfectly healthy, and Howie had fallen in love with her. He paid the vet bill, and left, still carrying the little one. 

“You are coming home with me sweetie. Kevin is going to love you” Howie knew that Kevin had wanted a  dog , but Howie had been resisting. Now he could understand why Kevin loved dogs, this little one had wormed her way into his heart. He stopped off at the pet store, and bought her food, toys, and all the supplies. He knew Kevin would be shocked when he got home. 

“Sweetie, let’s make our way home. Daddy will be happy to see you” Howie cooed to the puppy, who softly barked. He winced as his child kicked his kidney, and he rubbed his bump. 

“Baby, calm down please” he sighed, as the baby eased its kicks, and he quickly made his way back to his car, and drove home, the pup in his lap. 

“Kev! I’m home” Howie called, as he carried the pup into their home. Kevin smiled, and made his way to the front door, his jaw dropping in shock as he saw the puppy in Howie’s arms. 

“Wh. ..what  is this?” he stuttered, rushing over to take the pup into his arms, smiling widely, as the pup licked his chin. 

“Found her in a box in the alley by where I keep my car while I’m at work. I scooped her up, took her to the emergency vet, found out it’s a girl, she’s healthy, a B eagle , and not going to get much bigger than that” Howie explained, as he attached the collar to the new pup, who was still in Kevin’s arms. 

“Have you thought of a name for her?” Kevin asked, putting the pup on the floor, and  watching her scamper away, sniffing everything.

“I was thinking Callie” Howie looked up, having wrapped his arms around Kevin, both watching the puppy exploring.

“I like it, let’s see if she does. Come here Callie” the puppy looked over, and scampered over to Kevin, licking his hand. 

“Like your name Callie?” he rubbed her down, as she sat and looked at him. 

“We have a puppy, and a baby coming in 5 months, are we insane?” Kevin looked at Howie, who smiled.

“It will be fine, Kev. I have a feeling that Callie will be very protective, once the baby comes” Howie reassured his worrywart husband. 

The next few weeks passed, Kevin trained Callie, who quickly learned different commands, and was quickly housebroken. Howie swore she knew he was pregnant, because she was always laying by him, head near his expanding belly. 

“When are we going to do the nursery? This baby will be here in 4 months” Howie was starting to nest, and it was driving Kevin insane.

“Darling, I have the room cleaned out, I just need you to pick paint colors, and we have the crib, the rest we are getting at the baby shower, that’s being planned” Kevin spoke soothingly, not wanting to set Howie off again, his moods had been worse than usual. 

“Kevy, I am sorry, these hormones are driving me nuts” Howie burst into tears, and Kevin sighed, holding him close.

“It’s alright Howie, I get it” that was the wrong thing to say, as Howie grew angry, and slammed him with a pillow.

“You don’t get anything, all you had to do was stick your cock in my hole, I have the weight gain, throwing up, weird cravings, hemorrhoids, and everything else” the pregnant man stalked off, wanting a nap. 

Kevin put his head in his hands, “Four more months, I can survive four more months”, he scrubbed his face, and went to make Howie’s latest craving, to try and appease his angry husband. 

The weeks slowly passed by, Kevin gained more grey hair, while Howie gained more of a baby bump. Their baby shower went well, and the boys had more clothes for the baby, than they knew what to do with. Kevin finally got the nursery set up, with help from Howie. 

“Can’t believe the baby will be here soon” Kevin said to Howie late one night, as he spooned his husband, feeling his unborn child squirming inside. 

“I want it out of me” Howie huffed, but smiled feeling the soft kicks. 

“It will be here soon, darling” Kevin knew that Howie was done with the pregnancy, and only hoped that he would go into labor soon. 

Three weeks later, Howie was doing dishes, when he heard a pop, and the floor got soaked. He looked up at Kevin, who was sitting at the dining room table, wide-eyed.

“It’s time!” Howie whimpered, as the first contraction came, Kevin rushing over to him, Callie not far behind. 

“Callie, back” Kevin commanded, and Callie went back into the living room, while Kevin got Howie settled in a seat. 

“We can hang around here for a while, the contractions aren’t that strong. Give me an hour, let me shower, and you can slowly get the car ready. Call the guys, let them know what’s going on” Howie got up, and waddled to the shower. 

Kevin sighed at his stubborn husband. He called the guys, and got Howie’s and the baby’s bags in the car. Howie got out of the shower, and winced as another contraction came. He knew that his body had developed a birth canal, and he would be able to push the baby out. 

“Let’s go” Howie nodded, and Kevin helped his husband into the car. They made their way to the hospital, and Howie got settled in his room. 

“Do we have a name picked out for each gender?” Kevin looked at Howie, who nodded, having had the baby’s name planned for months now. 

Thirteen hours later, Howie was pushing the baby out, Kevin right next to him, coaching him, holding his right leg, watching his child come into the world. He marveled at the strength his husband showed, and was in awe of Howie’s willpower. 

“It’s a Boy!” the doctor announced, as the baby came out, and Howie flopped back on the bed, looking up at Kevin, who was crying at the sight of his son. 

“We have a son!” Howie cried, as he cuddled his son onto his chest, kissing his wet head. 

“Tyler Devon Richardson-Dorough, we love you so much” Kevin cooed to his son, his hand covering his entire back. 

The two men looked at their son, crying and smiling. Kevin leaned over and kissed Howie soundly on the lips. Nurses soon took little Tyler to get weighed and checked, Kevin following. Tyler passed all his tests, and was announced at 8lbs 10 oz, and 21 inches long. 

The new fathers were soon left alone, and Howie told Kevin to get Nick, Brian, and AJ, knowing that the three men were in the waiting room. Kevin nodded, made sure that Tyler was safe in Howie’s arms, and went to the waiting room. 

“ Its  a Boy!” he announced, and the other guys jumped up, hugging him. 

“That’s awesome!” Nick enthused, sincerely happy for his oldest friends. Brian nodded, happy to hear that the newest member of their family was here safe and sound. 

“Can we see them?” AJ asked, and Kevin nodded, leading the way to Howie’s room. He knocked, and entered, waving the other three in. 

“Hey guys!” Howie smiled, as Nick, Brian, and AJ got the first look at Bryce. They all cooed, and AJ rubbed Howie’s head, sincerely proud of his childhood best friend. 

“What’s his name?” Brian asked, as Howie passed Bryce to him. 

“Tyler Devon Richardson-Dorough" Howie softly said, adjusting the blankets around his son. 

“Aw I love it!” Nick said, as Brian passed the baby to him. Kevin and Howie looked at each other and nodded. 

“Nick, how does it feel to be holding your godson?” Kevin asked, as Nick looked shocked at him. 

“What?” he asked, disbelievingly. Brian smiled, Kevin already having let him know that Nick and AJ would be the baby’s godparents. He understood completely, having a family relationship to Tyler already. 

“AJ, Tyler is your godson as well” Howie looked up at his childhood best friend, seeing something rare. AJ was crying, as Nick passed him their godchild. 

“Thank you, I promise I won’t screw him up” Nick looked overwhelmed, as Kevin hugged him tightly. 

“Nick, you won’t, at all. You haven’t screwed Emilie up at all. You are a fantastic father, and Tyler will be so lucky to have you as an uncle and godfather” Kevin reassured his youngest friend, and Howie nodded, agreeing with his husband. 

The five cooed over the baby, and Nick, Brian, and AJ soon left, saying they had to get back to their own kids, which Kevin and Howie understood. They wanted the time to bond with Tyler anyway. 

“How is Callie going to do?” Howie asked, as he fed Tyler a bottle, looking at Kevin, who was getting things together. They had just gotten discharged, Tyler now just over 24 hours old. He and Howie were perfectly fine, so the doctors couldn’t find a reason to keep them. 

“She will be fine. We will keep an eye on her, but I am nearly positive she will be good” Kevin took Tyler, burped him, and got him in the  carseat , before helping Howie into the wheelchair, placing the  carseat  on his lap. 

“I am going to go get the car, meet you outside” Howie nodded, and Kevin left. He looked at his son, who had fallen asleep. 

The nurse wheeled Howie down to the car, and made sure that Kevin put the  carseat  in the car correctly, before Howie got in beside his son, adjusting his blankets. Kevin got into the front seat, and drove towards their home. 

“I think he will have hazel eyes. They seem brown at times, but green at others” Howie commented idly, and Kevin nodded. 

“We both have dark hair, so that was a given. I wonder if it will be straight like mine, or curly like yours” Howie smiled softly, keeping his gaze on his son. 

“If there is a god, it will be straight. I do not wish this curly disaster on anyone” Howie grumped, and Kevin chuckled. 

“I love your curls, and wouldn’t mind them on Tyler” Kevin pulled into the driveway, and parked. He looked back at Howie, who grinned. 

“We are home Tyler!” Howie enthused to his son, who was still asleep. Kevin got out, and helped Howie out of the car, before grabbing Tyler’s  carseat . 

“Let’s get in” Kevin helped Howie up the stairs, and opened the front door, setting Tyler down, getting Howie settled on the couch, before getting Tyler out of his seat, and handing him to Howie. 

“I am going to go get Callie” Howie nodded softly. 

AJ had come over earlier, putting Callie in the backyard, so that Kevin and Howie weren’t overwhelmed when they walked in the door. Kevin went to the sliding door, and whistled. Callie looked up, and raced towards Kevin, so happy to see him. 

“Hey girl!” Kevin rubbed her down, letting her get water, before leading her into the living room. Callie noticed Tyler’s  carseat , and Kevin let her sniff that, and the blanket that was left behind. She softly yipped, and sniffed around, realizing that Howie was home. 

“Hey Callie-belle!” Howie patted the seat next to him, and Callie jumped up, sniffing the baby. She sniffed all around, but soon realized that it was nothing interesting, and settled down to sleep next to Howie. 

“Well, I’ll be” Howie was shocked, but Kevin wasn’t, at all. He just wondered what would happen when Tyler cried. 

An hour later, Tyler started crying from a wet diaper. Callie shot up, and sniffed around, following the cry. She then went to Kevin and whined, leading him to Tyler, who had been put in the pack and play, Howie having gone for a nap.

“Good girl! Looks like Tyler has a protector, and we don’t need a baby monitor” Kevin chuckled, as he lifted Tyler, taking him to his room, and changing his diaper. Howie came in and Kevin settled Tyler into his crib, the new fathers watching their son sleep. 

“I can’t believe this day is here. I never imagined we would be blessed with a wonderful son. Going through all those struggles, the heartache, and tears was worth it, just for this moment. You, with your arms around me, while we watch our precious bundle sleep in his crib for the first time” Howie teared up, as Kevin held him tightly, smiling softly. 

“Yes, my love, it was all worth it. I cannot wait to watch our son grow up, and become who he is meant to be. Having you by my side all these years, has been priceless. Thank you for saying yes to my proposal, going through all that heartache, and the pregnancy, to have our family expand. I love you, and Tyler so much, and I cannot wait to see what comes next” Kevin’s voice rumbled against Howie, as the two watched Tyler sleep.

Both men were content with their lives, but ready to continue on this journey called life, together. They had been to hell and back, and were prepared for whatever life threw at them next, as long as they were together, they had the world in front of them, and would tackle it as they always had, as a team. 


End file.
